


Life Of One

by Insaneorchestrachild (orphan_account)



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Insaneorchestrachild
Summary: (The title is a work in progress i swEAR)Adam finds out that Brainiac is still in Seg's head. Seg wants Adam to kill him.





	Life Of One

**Author's Note:**

> Mmk so this is my first public fic EVER since, and I wanted to give a contribution to this smol but adorable ship in this smol fandom.

"Seg..." Adam looked at him sadly. " why didn't you tell me about Brainiac? "

"Look, it's not like I had an opportunity, Earth-Man," Set practically pleaded .

Adam looked at the Kryptonian gun in his hand. He looked back at Seg desperately. 

"Please," he begged . "Don't make me kill you."

" Adam, " Seg shook his head at his friend. "If you don't kill me now, Brainiac will take over. Then, he will collect your world like you saw in the future. Do you want that to happen, Adam?"

Tears were brimming from Adam's eyes as he looked at Seg. The grandfather of his hero. Superman. The man he'd done everything to protect, just so the future stayed intact. But now he had to kill him to protect his planet. And he couldn't.

"No. We can find another way. I am not killing you," Adam said with a fierce determination in his tone.

"Adam. It's your entire planet over one person! You would pick the life of one over the lives of an entire planet?" Seg asked him. 

" Yeah, I would, " Adam replied. Because Seg meant way more to him than that.

God, there was so much he wanted to tell him. Like how he had fallen in love with Seg soon after he had talked to him. And how all Adam could think about when he got back to Krypton, was finding Seg. And how he wouldn't say anything because he knows he still cares about Lyta. Even though she was dead. And he wasn't going to be that person. I

"You're strange, Earth-Man," Seg chuckled .

"That's why it's my last name," Adam joked.

" Fine. We'll have it your way. We will find another way to stop Brainiac, " Seg said.

Adam smiled. "We will. I know it."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and constructive criticism are welcome! I hope you liked it!


End file.
